Beckett
(adoptive) |Childe® = |Embraced = c. 1704 |Final Death = |Classification = |Clan = Gangrel |Partner(s) = |Affiliation(s) = Independent |English voice = Michael Gough }} Beckett is a character in . He is a well-known Gangrel scholar and Noddist. Background Early life Beckett was sired over 300 years ago. He was adopted by Aristotle deLaurent, a member of the Mnemosyme (or Memory-Seekers). Like his sire, who had spent most of his life in researching the Book of Nod – the ancient Kindred chronicles – Beckett is a historian researching the origins of Kindred. Known around the world for coming and going as he pleases and always appearing when "interesting" items, books, scraps or stories appear, Beckett is also notorious among Kindred scholars for his theory that the story of Caine and Abel is actually a myth, representing human civilization's move from hunter-gatherer into agricultural society. How this is connected with vampirism he is not sure, but if anyone can find the evidence and discover the truth, Beckett can. Beckett's Protean form is that of a wolf, and it is in this form he often likes to travel. He is said to be the master of some Thaumaturgic Disciplines. He is a 7th generation vampire, making him an extremely dangerous opponent. Events of Bloodlines Beckett neither belongs to the Anarchs nor to the Camarilla. He is a loner and encounters the fledgling several times in the game. He mostly imparts advice, though no real information. He is one of the only two persons the fledgling can trust according to Rosa, a Thin Blood from the Santa Monica beach. In her prophecy, Beckett is described as "the lone wolf". Beckett first appears after the blowing up of the Sabbat Warehouse. He tells the fledgling about an unusual pressure in the air and something that might happen in the future. He is met again while in the Museum of Natural History, when the fledgling must retrieve the Ankaran Sarcophagus. Beckett wants to examine the sarcophagus, because he believes that there is no Antediluvian in it. But he also can't tell by whom it has been stolen. The fledgling finally encounters Beckett when he has retrieved the sarcophagus from the Giovanni's Mansion. Beckett is then allowed to examine the sarcophagus by Prince LaCroix, though he does not hide his disdain for the Prince. He tells the fledgling to find Dr. Ingvar Johansen, in order to find the key. Beckett can tutor the fledgling in vampiric Disciplines if the fledgling is Gangrel. He also advises them in taking the path of "individualism." Before the finale, Beckett appears one last time to warn the fledgling not to open the sarcophagus. He soon disappears, and is not seen again. Personality and Traits He has cat-like red eyes with crescent shaped pupils that glow faintly, which is why he always wears his sunglasses at night. He also has hair on his hands and his nails are very much like claws. He is known for his sarcasm. Beckett is a great scholar and a pacifist. He is an unusual Gangrel as he is very educated unlike his brethren who like to roam the woods and wild areas far from civilization. But Beckett is well connected: he has cultivated contacts and allies around the world from the ranks of mortal and supernatural alike, though few know him well. He is also trained in archeology, ancient languages and anthropology. Related Quests ;Patron of the Ancient Arts : Beckett meets with the fledgling in the museum's back room, claiming innocence in the case of the stolen sarcophagus. ;Society for the Preservation of Professors : Beckett tasks the fledgling with finding the one authority they have on the sarcophagus' origin and history. Trivia *Beckett is the trademark of . *After the fledgling retrieves the Astrolite from the thugs in the Santa Monica beach house, Beckett can be seen watching them in his Protean form, atop a cliff behind the pier. He runs away if the fledgling tries to approach him. *Beckett also appears in: **'' '' **''Lay Down with Lions'' **''The Masquerade: Beckett'' See also *Teachers External links * Navigation es: Category:Characters Category:Vampires (Kindred) Category:Independents Category:Gangrel Category:Characters (Bloodlines) Category:Teachers Category:Major Characters